Meldi
Meldi is the main character of ZIN. She is the daughter of Medusa, but is trying to figure her life out, which is why she is not present at the Gorgon Kingdom. She is rivals with Willow and Hapil. Appearance Meldi has green hair that covers the left side of her face. She has two "pigtails" which are actually animated snakes. Her open eye has a black pupil and green markings over it. She typically wears a green sweater, the sleeves connected to two black gems. She wears black fishnet stocks and long green boots. Personality Meldi is a reserved and often quiet girl who has issues facing her responsibilities as a Gorgon Princess. She is at a confusing and maddening state in her life where she is entering adult-hood and sometimes acts immature or entitled as a result. Meldi however, does try to do the right thing when she can, even if it is difficult. She does not wish to be responsible for the things she does, however. She is a stress eater, and is afraid of mirrors. It should be noted that mirrors wouldn't have an effect on her unless she used her powers on them. History Backstory The daughter of Medusa, she is set to become the Queen of the Gorgons after Medusa passes on. When this becomes a possibility due to Medusa's encounter with strange monsters from another dimension, she runs away from her responsibility. Meldi ends up squatting at the Withering Woods for a bit, despite the xenophobic nature of the populace inside. ZIN During the events of ZIN, she deals with the strange creatures that attacked her mom inside the Withering Woods while having to fight off Hapil and Willow. As she escapes, she comes across a bleeding Devonate and attempts to find a healer. During their journey, they become close friends. Appearances Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate ZIN Moveset Entrances Neutral Moves Special Moves Finisher Taunts Victory Quotes Relationships Devonate Easily one of her closer relationships, as she helped him back to help after the attack by the mysterious creatures from the alternate dimension. She seems to have romantic tension with him, although the two deny it when questioned. Hapil Hapil is Meldi's rival more or less, the two often attacking each other on sight. Meldi admits she wanted to be friends with Hapil when she first arrived in the Withering Woods, but Hapil's hostile nature caused her to be more wary of her. As Hapil explains though, Willow's fear of gorgons caused her to attack Meldi as opposed to getting to know her. Willow Willow's fear of Gorgons has caused Willow to attack Meldi and try and get her out of the woods, even though Meldi really has nowhere else to go. Willow and Hapil's attacks against Meldi have actually made them somewhat more friendly to each other, or at least make Willow less afraid of approaching her to attack and talk to. Trivia Gallery MeldiNewZIN.png|Meldi as she appears in ZIN. MeldiSymbol.png|Meldi's symbol. MeldiWippp.jpg|Meldi by Plazzap (WIP) Meldi.png|As she appears in Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:ZIN Category:Hybrids Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Bisexual Characters